futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Freedom on Mars
2012 *A stem cell based brain enhancer produces the worlds first 17 transhumans. Within the year they become leaders in a number of fields of business, technology and politics. *One of the stem cell recipients produces a genetic modifier to further advance the capabilities of the human brain. *The European Union bans the use of human augmentation. Several other countries follow. *A transhuman designs and builds a next generation pulsejet engine. A military contract raises his company, Titan Aerospace to star status in the Aerospace industry. *Three transhumans win seats in the US Congress. 2013 *The genetic brain modifier enters trials in chimps. The same transhuman founds Roslin Genomics the same year. *RG pumps out dozens of new genetic modifiers for tests in rats. Initial results are promising. *One transhuman founds a computer hardware and software company in his garage. By the end of the year Babbage Inc. has become the fastest growing computer company in the world. *Titan Aerospace designs and builds an unmanned Sixth Generation Fighter for the US Air Force. *Conservative leaders and members of the Religious Right begin a series of political attack campaigns against transhumanism and its advocates. Leaders of all faiths endorse the attacks. 2014 *Babbage surpasses Apple in laptop sales. *Titan Aerospace buys Lockheed Martin. *Roslin Genomics reports that the brain modifier on chimps has resulted in the animals showing greater reasoning skills. The FDA approves the drug for human trials, allong with other modifiers. *Membes of the Religious Right and the Green Party form the Purity Party in response to growing influence of transhumanism. 2017 *Genetic modifiers hit the streets despite protests from Human Party Leaders. They are limited in their use to existing subcultures. *The Purity Party opens a new chapter in Europe and Japan. *The Republican Party dissolves, joining the Purity Party after losing the White House for a third time. *Roughly 30% of American members of the Furry Movement opt for genetic modifications to become more animal like. *Genetic modifiers continue to create more advantageous traits for humans to move towards. The Purity Party impedes any further human trials by blocking any and all pro-modification nominees to the FDA. 2019 *The Purity Party wins a super-majority in the US Senate. They pass a number of anit-transhuman laws banning the use of genetic modifiers and in some cases limiting the rights of privacy among genetically modified people. *Titan Aerospace quietly agrees not to hire any transhumans outside of their CEO who claims to have never supported anything more than stem cells for medical use only. *Transhumans are attacked on a regular basis in the US and Canada. *There are 5 million transhumans worldwide. 2020 *The Purity Party wins the Presidency. *Transhumans are denied the right to vote in over 40 states. *Illegal Genetic modifiers continue to advance in underground labs around the world. *Transhumans are deemed to be non-human by the supreme court and therefore exempt for the protections of the constitution. *Titan Aerospace launches several vessels into space on a daily basis beginning in early March. They are all bound for Mars as part of "Research missions." 2022 *Many of the leaders of the Transhumanist "Tribes" meet in secret with the leader of Titan Aerospace. He reveals himself to be a modern transhuman and has been secretly preparing for an exodus to Mars over the last few years in response to the anti-transhuman movement. *Titan's launches (In actuality a terraforming effort) continue while several ships are constructed in orbit in secret. 2026 *Transhumans flock to the South West to reach a number of launch sites for ships headed to dock with the Mars Exodus vessels. *Over 200,000 people are successfully cryogenically frozen and flown to Mars before the US Military is able to stop any further launches. The Titan launch sites are destroyed via self-destruct systems to prevent humans from harming the colonists. *Unmanned mars ships tow a number of asteroids from the belt to colide with Phobos and Demos forming molten proto-moons to encourage a new magnetic field around Mars. The tugs themselves remain in a stable orbit around Mars. *Mars is now covered in modified algea, made near invulnerable with genetic modifications from Deinococcus radiodurans. 2030 *The last known transhuman on Earth is publicly executed in Mexico. *Scientists observe water from the poles of Mars flowing as liquid on the surface. *With transhumans now gone, many human nations begin to turn on Each other as the problems of the day once again come into view. *Peak Oil is 3 years on, and starvation is becoming common across the world. 2034 *China and the US engage in an initially limited war for resources in the Pacific, but it quickly escalates with a full nuclear strike by both sides. An ash cloud covers the planet leading to nuclear winter. *Mars is seeded from the colony ships via unmanned drop pods that burst in the atmosphere seeding the planet with plant-life. *Mars's oceans are seeded at the end of the year with initial stocks of animal life. All things on Mars have been genetically engineered. 2066 *The Mars ships land their human pods across the Planet. Their passengers are awoken from their forty year slumber to see a now habitable Mars. The reactors powering the colony ships die within the year as expected and Transhumans are left with little to no technology beyond what they can make from local sources. *The Ash cloud over the Earth is nearly gone. Category:Mars Category:Scenario